The Digital World
by Chiren Decimal
Summary: J has made Digital Clones of the pilots, so the real pilots must go to the Digi-world and become digidestined to uncover the truth


I'm righting this story for three reasons: to surprise people, this is not going to be taken as the most serious of crossovers; to make this a good story, a challenge to say the least; and because I can.  
  
Disclaimer:#1 I do not own Digimon or Gundam W. If I did this would actually be episodes and not fanfic.  
#2 I'm making up some evolutionary forms for some Digimon who I only know a few of their evolutionary forms, the same goes for attacks.   
  
The Digital World  
  
  
Dr. H (did I get that right?) worked furiously at the keyboard of the computer. Finally he got the data entry he wanted he was beyond shock. J had done it, he had actually done it. And now he was going to pull the plug. Five lives would vanish before they had a chance to begin. He had to call the pilots.  
  
  
Dr.H's lab  
The five Gundam pilots: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang; were gathered in H's office. H was looking very distraught. Finally he asked, "Has any of you ever heard of the Digital World?" A chorus of negative responses was received. H continued, "The Digital world is a world that coexists with our own. The inhabitants of that world are known as Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short. Very few humans are aware that it exists, for it has been guarded very thoroughly. When this war first broke out, we (the scientists) didn't feel humans should feel the pain of war, nor did we want it fought by soulless machines. So we came up with a concept that had only been used once before, Digital clones."  
"Nani?"  
"Digital clones are made by turning a persons DNA into data, creating a cross between a Digimon and a human. They could become either and could survive in both the real world and the Digital one. We were originally going to make digital clones of the five of you to pilot the gundams. The clones would have been created in the Digital world, kept inside special force fields, so rampaging Digimon couldn't destroy them. Unfortunately it would discovered that such a process would take three years, and by then the war could be over, so we abandoned the project and trained you instead. Now it seems that J had gone ahead with the project when it first came up, and the clones of you are now complete."  
The pilots jumped.  
"However J is something of a perfectionist and found one flaw in the clones. He has dropped the shields around the clones' stasis pods, leaving them defenseless. I would like you to go to the digital world to awaken and save your clones. And if the flaw turns out to be something lethal, like they want to destroy both worlds, you must destroy them. Will you do it?"  
The pilots were shaken; it was a lot to take in at once. But they all eventually gave in.   
"Perfect. And by going to the Digital world, you will probably become Digidestined."  
"Digi-what?"  
The Digidestined are children who guard both the real world and the digital one. The are coupled with Digimon allies, who will be closer to you than you own human friends or family ever could be."  
"How do we get to the digital world?" Quatre asked.  
"I have the necessary equipment to open a digital gate," H responded, "Stay in here for a minute." H went into the next room for a few minutes, then came out. "The gate is open Heero, Trowa, and Wufei will go to a continent called Server, where their clones are. Duo and Quatre will go to File Island, where their clones are. Follow me." The pilots followed the scientist into the next room. The only thing in there was a single lighted computer terminal.  
"Take care, and remember to value your Digimon and never mistreat them."  
"But how do we get to the Digi..." that was as far as Quatre got before the glowing from the computer increased dramatically and the five teens were sucked inside.  
  
H pulled his orange D-3 out of his pocket and allowed a single tear to fall. "May their experience in the Digital world end better than mine...Oporomon." And only then the good doctor allow himself to weep openly.  



End file.
